Right Kind of Wrong
by KTarra
Summary: The first is a series of ficlets inspired by songs. Each story is a stand alone and can be read individually. They are not tied together but the overarching theme is that each plot was inspired by a song. Please R&R.
1. Right Kind of Wrong

Right Kind of Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own em!!

By: Ktarra

Many thanks to my wonderful beta MSCSIFANGSR!!

* * *

Sara Sidle stepped into the club looking for her friends.

She still wasn't sure why she agreed to a night out with the guys.

For once the entire night shift had the night off and swing was covering the shift. Greg, Nick and Catherine had come up with the idea to go try some new club called Blue Eyes. _Just what I needed. Something else to remind me of his eyes._ she thought.

"SARA!"

She turned as she heard her name and saw Greg waving madly for her to join them. She could tell the majority of her co-workers had a table and were well on their way to having a good time from the looks of the glasses and beer bottles on the table, but she couldn't really tell from so far across the club.

She waded her way toward them through the throng of people and as she reached a slight clearing near the long bar, a man stood up and immediately bumped into her spilling his drink all over his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No. Don't worry about it. My fault." The guy said.

Sara looked closely at the man, she thought she recognized him, "Mike?" Sara asked.

The man looked up into Sara's brown eyes, "Sara! I can't believe. What are you doing here?"

"I live here in Vegas. What are you doing here?"

They shared a quick friendly hug, before stepped back and looked the other up and down.

"The band and I are playing here tonight. We just signed our first record deal; this is kind of a coming out party." Mike signaled to the bartender for another drink.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you. Are any of the old guys still in the band?" Sara smiled up 

into Mike's light brown eyes.

"Well, just me and Darren. So, you live here, huh? What do you do here?" The bartender handed the brown haired handsome man in his early 30's his drink, a glass of water without ice.

"I work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"That's what you always wanted, a cop. Hey, why don't you sing a set with us later? The guys would love it. Just like old times, ok?"

"I don't know, Mike. That was a different lifetime. I haven't sung in years." Sara admitted.

"Scared?" Mike asked, knowing he was baiting her. "It's like riding a bike."

"That's just wrong. You know that not it." Sara pouted and noticed Greg had begun to do some curious pointing in her direction, but she didn't understand what he meant.

"Prove it."

Sara decided to accept his challenge.

"Fine. Holler when you're ready."

"Great. It'll be fun." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed off backstage.

Sara shook her head and continued on towards the group. She sighed in relief that Grissom hadn't arrived and from the looks of it probably wasn't going to. _At least I don't have to worry about him seeing me onstage._

Upon reaching the group, the gang all greeted her with enthusiasm.

Greg asked her, semi-yelling over the loud canned music of the club, "Was that guy hitting on you, you know we'd protect you don't you, Sara?"

"No, Greg, he wasn't hitting on me. He's an old friend from when I went to school at Berkeley."

Greg nodded, "Do you wanna drink or to dance with me?"

He smirked.

She laughed, "Sure for the drink, a bottle of Sam Adams Boston Lager. No, on the dance."

Greg comically pouted as he made his way over to the bar to secure Sara's drink.

"Come on, Catherine, since Sara won't dance, you gotta dance with me." Nick pleaded.

Sara took one of the stools next to Warrick, as Nick led Catherine onto the floor.

"They're just friends." She said to Warrick.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Warrick returned.

"Whatever." Sara replied.

The band, in which Mike was the lead singer, began singing cover songs by various 80's and 90's bands.

The evening began to pass with everyone enjoying themselves. Sara had almost forgotten about her promise to sing until she heard behind her.

"Hey, Guys." Her eyes went wide and she turned to see Grissom standing there. That was when she remembered her promise to sing.

"Hey Gris! I didn't think you were going to be able to join us tonight?" Catherine said.

"Well, someone once told me I have no life. So I decided to join you guys." Grissom smirked, looking over his crew, off-hours as it were.

Right at that moment, the band took the stage for their second set.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'm Mike Chase, the lead singer, and you don't really need to know the other guys, cause I'm the best looking." The crowd laughed. "We're going to do something a little different for our second set. Our band has been making music for well over 10 years now and back when we were in college, we were lucky enough to have one hell of a very sexy & very female lead vocalist. By chance, she is here this evening, and she agreed to sing with us for old 

time's sake."

"Wonder who that is?" Nick said to Sara. Sara wanted to sink in her seat.

"Sara Sidle, get you rear up here." Mike said from the stage. Sara felt all eyes on her. She really didn't want to get up there now.

"Come on, Sara." Mike called again. "I'm thinking, Right kind of wrong?"

Sara looked up and saw the challenge in Mike's eyes and the shock in the eyes of her friends.

"Oh, what the hell." Sara said getting up and making her way to the stage. She didn't look at Grissom's stunned look. She couldn't or she wouldn't have the courage to get up there. She climbed the stairs up to the stage.

"Right kind of wrong." She said looking Mike in the eye. He nodded. "Alright, Right Kind of Wrong it is. Count it off."

Sara took the microphone hesitantly in her hand as Mike started the count and the music started.

As Sara began to sing the jaws of those she worked with all collectively dropped.

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

Sara began to get into the music. She hadn't sung in years and had truly forgotten how much she enjoyed it.

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much_

Sara took a chance and looked right at Gil. He was just standing there in a stunned silence.

Gil for his part was trying to reconcile this part of Sara that he didn't know existed. She moved on the stage like she owned it. And to top it off she looked right at him as she was singing those lyrics.

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"Did you know she could sing?"Greg asked Nick.

"Yea but not like that! Damn the girl is hot!" Nick responded.

"I've not heard that song before. Is it one of their's or is it a cover?" Catherine looked at Nick.

"Well, darlin', it's a little song by Leanne Rimes." Nick took a long pull from his beer, before continuing, "But our little Sara Sidle is running rings around her."

"Definitely." Warrick agreed.

Neither saw the look Grissom gave them, but Catherine did.

_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your givin I am happy to be takin  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way when I'm in your arms_

_They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

Grissom's heart lurched at those last words_._ He felt like Sara was singing directly to him. He had indeed caused Sara a lot of pain over the last few years by constantly trying to hold her at arm's length.

"Not many guys get a second chance with a woman like Sara. You gonna pass this one up?" Catherine whispered in his ear.

Grissom looked at her, and for the first time knew exactly 'what to do about this thing.'

"Not a chance in hell." He replied making his way towards the stage. Soon he found himself at the edge of the stage looking up at Sara.

She saw him approaching the stage and made her way over towards him.

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah_

Grissom thought of the number of times she had tried to leave and he had been the one she talked to and had been the one to talk her into staying.

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
_

_Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong_

Sara finished up the song to overwhelming applause. She bowed to the crowd, thanking them profusely. She handed the microphone back to Mike, who tried to talk her into singing another until she whispered something in his ear. Mike looked to the guy standing by the stairs waiting 

for Sara.

"Well if you ever get tired of doing what you do, then you can come back to us anytime, except of course when we make it really big and we won't even know who you are." Mike whispered into Sara's ear, smiling, "Just joking, darling."

He then returned his attention to the crowd, "Sara Sidle, everyone. Another round of applause for Sara!"

Sara thanked the crowd one more time making her way off the stage.

"Grissom."

"Gil." He replied.

"I'm sorry."

"My name is Gil. For the conversation we are about to have, I want you to use my first name." His blue eyes were sparkling.

"Ok, Gil." Sara readily agreed.

"Let's get out of here." He asked by way of making a statement.

_Oh my God, does he mean what I think he means?_ Sara thought as an image of the two of them, locked in a passionate embrace flashed through her brain.

"Sure. I need to grab my purse." He backed up and let her past, he placed and hand at the small of her back walking back to the table with her. She was not prepared for the onslaught of questions from her friends.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Greg demanded.

"Damn, girl. You definitely could have had a singing career." Warrick said between sips of his seven and seven.

"I told you that you had a nice voice." Nick put in.

"I'll be glad to tell you all about it later, but right now. I'm outta here." She grabbed her purse and proceeded to head out with Grissom in tow.

"What's that all about?" Greg squeaked.

"Something that should of happened a long time ago." Catherine responded.

"What?" Greg was lost.

"You mean..?" Warrick began.

"Those two?" All three men said simultaneously.

Catherine just stared, not believing they were this dense. "Come on, Warrick. You owe me a dance." She said, grabbing Warrick's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Outside the club, Sara and Gil walked slowly towards the parking lot.

"Did you drive your car?" He asked.

"No. I took a cab. I knew I was going to drink so I decided not to drive tonight." She said ducking her head.

He stopped and grabbed her hand. "Sara, thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of yourself."

Sara didn't know what to say, so she just smiled.

"I did drive, since I wasn't really planning on drinking. So we'll take my car. You want to get something to eat or just go somewhere and talk?"

"Let's just go back to your place." She replied as he guided her towards his car.

"You're sure?" He asked opening the door for her.

"Yea. I think this is going to be a long drawn out conversation." She replied turning to face him. "A long drawn out conversation that could take all night."

Gil could swear the air of Las Vegas just heated up about twenty degrees, and it was already hot to begin with, but he knew she was right.

They would be talking, but he wasn't sure if actual words were entirely necessary.

* * *

Ok this is the first is a ficlet series where a song has inspired the story line. Not sure how many little ficlets there will be but each one will bear the title of the song that inspired it. Please R&R!!


	2. My Heart Is Lost To You

My Heart Is Lost To You

I don't own em! Wish I did, because if I did then Sara would never have left….

This is the new improved and betad version! Thanks to my beta MSCSIFANGSR!!

* * *

Sara Sidle stood at the entrance to the ballroom, anxiously looking around for her friends. She hadn't really wanted to come tonight, but it was time for things to change and tonight was going to change a lot of things.

For everyone.

She was wearing an evening gown, not a designer original, but it wasn't a cheap knock-off either. The dress hugged her in all the right places. And unbeknownst to Sara, she had recieved more than a few appreciative glances from men as she stood in the doorway.

"Sara!" turning to the sound of her name she spied Nick making his way over to her.

"You look great! If I didn't know better, I would swear there was a man you're trying to impress." Nick said gathering her into a hug.

"Well, you know, Nick, stranger things have happened." She said laughing with him. "You don't look so bad yourself, cowboy." Nick was wearing a penguin suit as he had often referred to them and to Sara, he looked very handsome. Nick reddened, but didn't answer her, so she continued, "Where's the gang?"

"Over here. We got a table for ourselves. Everyone's here except Grissom. He called Catherine and said he would be a few minutes late."

"Great." She replied following him to the table.

"Hey guys." Sara said, greeting her friends and co-workers.

There was a round of hugs and hellos. Even from Catherine, who whispered in her ear, "He's not going to know what hit him. You look great." Sara smiled softly and took a seat next to Catherine. Everyone leaving the seat next to her empty for the last one to arrive.

Conversation soon picked up about the table, as the ballroom filled to capacity.

Gil Grissom stood at the entrance to the ballroom. He hated these annual events, but the Policeman's Ball was one event he could never manage to not attend. He was expected to socialize and allow the city's leaders to fawn and congratulate them over the accomplishments of the last year. Yet somehow this year it wasn't such a chore.

Things were changing, starting tonight.

He was wearing a tuxedo and he didn't notice the amorous glances from some of the women attendees. But Grissom was a bit myopic, he had eyes for only one woman.

He looked around the room for her and found her sitting with their friends and co-workers. As if sensing his presence, she turned and upon seeing him, her face lit up, but she quickly ducked her head so as to avoid anyone else seeing it.

He made his way to the table, and greeted his friends. Taking his seat next to Sara, he inquired, "So what are we talking about?"

"We were taking bets on how long the mayor's speech will be and how much credit he's going to take for our solve rates this year." Nick answered.

"Well, you guys know how it is. He's a political animal and all that. I'm sure we'll get a mention in there somewhere. When do all the speeches begin?"

"Right after dinner. They're opening the dance floor for a bit before dinner is served."

As if on cue the music started up and couples started making their way to the floor. However no one at their table rose to dance. Grissom watched everyone watching him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Catherine answered for them.

"Uh huh." He replied. _Might as well get this show on the road._ he thought to himself.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said rising from the table. Everyone watched him leave; only Sara noticed he had pulled something out of his pocket.

"I don't believe it." Warrick said, "Grissom is so weird."

"What?" Greg asked.

"Grissom's talking to the DJ. He looks like he's making a request."

They all turned and openly looked at Sara.

"Don't look at me." She responded.

After a few moments, Grissom made his way back to the table, just as the previous song was ending. They heard the DJ say something about the request, but no one at the table was really paying attention to it. They were all ears and eyes on Gil Grissom. He stopped right next to Sara. He held his left hand out to her.

No one at the table missed the wedding ring on his ring finger.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Grissom?" he asked quietly.

"You may, Mr. Grissom." She said raising her own hand with a matching set of rings on her own hand.

"Did they…??"

"What the…??

Sara and Gil had managed to leave them utterly speechless. They watched at the couple spun around the floor, to Brooks & Dunn's "My heart is lost to you."

"Did you know he could dance?" Warrick asked Catherine.

"No. Apparently there are a few things about him that I don't know. The first being that they apparently snuck off and got married and didn't tell us."

"There's that." Nick said, smiling. "But they look really happy."

"They do that." Warrick replied. "And about damn time, too."

The strains of the first song, ended and they thought that Gil and Sara would return to the table but they kept on dancing, as "Ain't nothing 'bout you" started.

"He must like Brooks & Dunn." Greg piped up sounding a little down.

"Greg, you're a sweet guy, but they were in love long before you came on the scene."

"I know, but can't blame a guy for trying."

"True."

They sat back and watched as the couple who had taken over a decade to get their crap together, dance around the floor like they were professionals. They bodies moved together like each had been made for the other. Everyone watching them could see that they were very obviously in love.

Finally the songs ended and Gil and Sara made their way back to the table. Gil held out the chair for Sara to sit before taking his seat next to her, and leaning back and putting his arm around her.

"Ok, go on. I know you guys are just dying to ask."

"How long?" Catherine asked first.

"Six months." Sara answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nick demanded.

"Honestly, we didn't want a big fuss, but the main reason was we knew we were breaking the rules and we didn't want anyone to get in trouble for knowing about us and not reporting it." Gil answered.

"Ok, I can buy that. But why come out now with it. You both are still going to get in trouble." Warrick put in.

"No, we're not. I tendered my resignation today. I start with the local FBI office on Monday. Our yearly reviews are coming up next month, and we knew they would find the record of our marriage, so we decided that it would be best if one of us left the crime lab and quite frankly, I need the change of scene. So we talked about it and decided now was the best time." Sara stated.

"You're leaving the lab?" Greg asked.

"Yea, Greggo. I am. I'm sure I'll still be working with you guys from time to time, but I need to do this, not only for myself, but for us." She finished looking at Gil.

"Well, that's that then. I guess there's nothing left to do but congratulate you and wish you guys the best." Greg reached over and patted Sara on the back.

"Who's going to tell Ecklie?" Nick asked suddenly.

"Gil said I could have the pleasure this evening. We danced right passed him so I am sure he's going to want an explanation."

As if on cue, "You're right I do." They all looked up to see Conrad Ecklie standing over them.

"Conrad, so nice to see you." Gil said not bothering to get up.

"Right. So I want an explanation for why you and Ms. Sidle were all over each other out there on the dance floor."

"_That?_ Trust me, Ecklie, that's wasn't us being all over each other." Sara put in a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, that was not a vision I wanted." Warrick teased.

Sara just giggled.

"I want an explanation, now." Ecklie's voice seemed to explode.

"Fine. We got married six months ago, you pompous ass. And it's not Ms. Sidle anymore. My name is Sara Grissom, and there is not a damn thing you can do about it."

"Oh, we'll just see about that."

"Conrad, her resignation is already on your desk. I accepted it this afternoon. She no longer works for you, and so there really isn't anything you can do about it." Grissom cut in.

Knowing he couldn't say anything else, Ecklie stormed off toward the Undersheriff's table.

"Damn, that felt good." Sara said sitting back down.

"You did good, my dear." Gil said.

"He had it coming. I think I'll make a habit of telling just how I feel about things, whenever the opportunity arises." She responded.

"Well, one thing's for sure, Ecklie's life is going to be more interesting." Gil quipped.

"Why is that?" Warrick asked.

"Now that our marriage is out in the open, and Sara starts her new job on Monday, I don't have to worry about her taking his wrath, I'm going to be the biggest thorn in Ecklie's side. So much so that he'll wish Sara was here to keep me line, since she was the only thing stopping me for telling him what I really thought of him for the last few years."

"I believe she did that for you a few times." Catherine supplied.

"Yes, I did, which is one of the reasons we finally got our crap together."

"That's where you were when she got suspended!" Nick suddenly piped in putting it all together.

"That's why you two have worked almost all your cases together the last year and a half!" Greg stated.

Gil and Sara just nodded at each new revelation as the team put together the moments that should have screamed to the trained investigators that they were involved but had gone unnoticed.

"I can't believe we didn't notice this!" Nick interjected.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You weren't looking. Nobody was and we counted on that." Sara replied.

"She's right, Nick. When we work a scene we are looking for clues. You guys had gotten used to our little song and dance routine, and stopped looking for the clues that we had settled our differences. We relied on that to keep our secret until we were ready go public with it." Grissom added.

"Well this is as about as public as you could get." Catherine put in, "But seriously, we're happy for you guys."

"Thanks, guys."

"Looks like they're beginning to serve dinner." Sara observed.

"Yea, guess we should get ready to be bored, the speeches begin again shortly into the dinner." Greg replied.

The group laughed, as the dinner plates were served. Grissom scooted over closer to his wife, glad that he could do this in public and that the world would know that he was a lucky man. He had married the love of his life, and she was smiling at him.

* * *

Ok here is another one! I have three or four more ideas running around they should show up soon!

Please R&R.


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: Ktarra

Don't own em, however much I wish I did!!

This story assumes a past relationship between Grissom and Sara and that he more or less broke it off when she moved to Vegas. Much to her sadness.

Also it goes without saying that I don't own any of the songs, I borrow them without permission!! So don't sue.

"Hey, Sara!!" Greg Sanders called spotting her retreating back from down the hall. "Sara! Wait up!"

CSI Sara Sidle stopped and turned as she heard someone call her name. Greg was jogging after her. She took a moment to watch him. He was a few years younger than her, but still at times, she wished she could have fallen in love with him, or Nick for that matter. Someone other than Grissom. Greg was a great guy in spite of all his talk about latex and other such nonsense. That's what it was anyway; just talk. Greg wasn't the type of guy to cheat or otherwise mistreat a woman, neither was Grissom for that matter. Difference was Greg knew how to express his intentions to a woman, even if his methods were a little insane at times. Yet, she did love him, just like the little brother she never had. Her musings were interrupted as Greg came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey, Greg." She replied in greeting. "What's up?"

"You ready for tonight?"

"Yea, I guess. Are you sure you still need me to do this? Because I do have several cases that need my attention."

"Saaarraa." Greg whined, "We need you. Sammie is still unable to sing and we've had this gig booked for months. We can't cancel. You can't back out now!! Please!!" He begged.

Looking at his pleading eyes, Sara caved. "All right. What time do I need to be at the club again?"

"We go on at nine. We need to do a sound check at five. That should take an hour, so you can go and do whatever you want after that, but we all should be back at the club between 8:30 and 8:45 ready to go."

"Do they have a dressing room where I can change and get ready in between the sound check and when we go on?"

"Yea, they do. The other guys and I don't need it, so it's all yours."

"Ok. Hey, you haven't said anything to the others about this have you?"

Greg thought for a second how to answer that. "No." He lied.

"Ok, good. I'm nervous enough as it is. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Ok. See you then!" Greg replied. He hated to lie to her. He had already invited the gang earlier, but he had not told them who was singing lead for them, and she wouldn't likely see any of the guys before the show anyway. He headed off to finish up a few things before he left to get some sleep.

Meanwhile in Grissom's office, Catherine and Grissom were reviewing case files for upcoming cases, when Catherine changed the subject.

"So, Gil, you going to go with us to see Greg's band play?"

"I doubt it."

"Big surprise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gil, you know you're one of my best friends, but for the life of me I don't understand why you refuse to have much to do with our team outside of work. Greg's been working hard for this. This is his outside life that you are always telling the rest of us we need to get. The least you could do is support his efforts by showing up."

"Gee, tell me how you really feel, Catherine."

"Well, you're being a hypocrite. We all went to watch your roach races six months ago."

"I didn't invite you all to come."

"Maybe not, but that is what family does. They support each other, besides the main reason none of us have gone before is that usually the races you go to are out of town. That time they were here locally and we could go. Besides they were kind of fun, strange but fun. As I recall Greg and Sara had a great time."

Grissom smiled a little at the memory. The gang had indeed come to see his roach's race, and Greg and Sara had, at least what appeared to him to be a good time. They watched races, compared the roaches in each trying to outdo each other in determining who the winners would be, and most of the time Sara had been right. Nick and Warrick had both agreed that watching a bunch of roaches race was about as fun as watching paint dry but had stuck around anyway. Catherine had brought Lindsey who at first was grossed out by the idea but eventually began following Greg and Sara around, both of whom didn't seem to mind, leaving Catherine to hang out with Warrick and Nick.

"Yea they did, didn't they? Sure surprised the hell out of me. Fine. I'll go. Where and when?"

"The Acid Drop. Be there at 8:30. His band goes on at 9."

"The Acid Drop? I thought you didn't like that place for some reason?"

"I didn't. Long story, but the short version is it's under new management, who apparently have better taste than the previous people, as evidenced by their hiring Greg's band. So anyway we done here?"

"Yea. I guess we should be if we are going to get some sleep before tonight. It's a good thing Swing is covering the shift tonight."

"Greg planned the event for a night when swing was scheduled to give the whole team the night off."

"Guess I really don't have an excuse then, do I?" He replied.

"I knew that genius IQ was good for something."

"HA HA HA. Go on. Get home. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Bye." She said chuckling and heading out of his office. As she was almost out of his door he called, "Hey, Catherine, is everyone going to tonight?"

"You mean, 'Is Sara going to be there'?" His failure to reply was her answer so she simply responded, "Greg said she was, so I take him at his word. I would ask her but as she's maxed on overtime already, she's more than likely gone by now. You'll just have to show up tonight to find out like the rest of us." She finished, leaving him sitting his office alone.

_Real smooth, Gil. Might as well broadcast it to the whole Lab_. He packed up his stuff and headed home to sleep before the evening. _Better take my headache medicine with me. Greg's music always gives me a headache._

Later that night Grissom walked into the Acid Drop to find his friends at a table off to the side of the stage against a wall, but still with a great view of the stage. They would have no problems seeing Greg's band perform.

"Hey, Grissom. Didn't expect to see you here." Nick said in greeting.

"Where's Warrick and Catherine?" Grissom asked.

"They went to get the drinks started. Here they come now. And hey, there's Brass." Nick replied.

"Gris. Good to see you. Not your usual fair though, huh?" Warrick said setting down the drinks he was carrying.

"No, it's not." Grissom answered taking a few drinks from Catherine.

"I started us off with a few beers, and a coke and seven for you, Gil." Catherine put in.

"Thanks." He said lifting the glass and sipping the dark liquid. He felt it slide down his throat the alcohol instantly warming his insides, and helping him to relax a little. He was nervous about spending an evening out, especially when said evening involved Sara in any setting away from work. He was always afraid he would make a fool of himself. But so far he had not even seen Sara and wasn't about to ask where she was.

The group made small talk as they waited for the show to begin. The club had a DJ on staff to provide music when the band wasn't playing, so there was music, but none of the group could identify the song. It wasn't long before the house lights dimmed and the manager on duty introduced the band and Greg and his band took the stage. No one saw the woman standing off behind Greg, awaiting introduction from him.

"Thank you, Thank you. Before we get started with the first set, I wanted to introduce a special guest singer with us tonight. Our regular lead singer was unable to be here tonight due to illness and so a very good friend of mine, after much begging and pleading on my part agreed to fill in for us, so everyone please give a big welcome, to Sara Sidle." At that time Sara stepped out from the shadows behind Greg, and smiled and nodded to the crowd. The applause and obvious appreciation from the male members of the audience covered the sound of a man choking on his drink.

"Gil! Are you ok?" Catherine said patting his back.

"Yea. Just went down the wrong way." He choked out.

"Uh huh." Catherine replied knowing that he didn't choke till Sara stepped out in that little red number.

"Damn! She's hot." Nick said.

"Yea. She looks good." Warrick agreed turning his attention back to the stage as the music began.

The drums started and Sara was ready to sing with Greg on his guitar off to her right. She was moving to the music, and it was fairly obvious that there wasn't a male eye in the room that wasn't watching her.

Sara for her part forgot about the audience and tuned into the music and began the song. She pulled the mic up to her mouth and began,"_ Seems like just yesterday, You were a part of me, I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong"_

Grissom for his part couldn't take his eyes off her. He was totally mesmerized, a fact not missed by Catherine.

Sara continued, "_Your arms around me tight, Everything, it felt so right, Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong."_

Grissom couldn't help but think of a different time and place. A different Sara. Not like the one standing on the stage in front of him.

"_Now I can't breathe, No, I can't sleep, I'm barely hanging on."_

Grissom couldn't help but wince at those words. He knew she had trouble sleeping but he had hoped it wasn't because of him.

"_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, Can't deny it, can't pretend, Just thought you were the one, Broken up, deep inside, But you won't get to see the tears I cry, Behind these hazel eyes"_

Catherine was watching as the various expressions pass over Grissom's face as he watched Sara. Unlike the guys who were watching their friend, and someone they considered a sister, Grissom's looks were entirely different. The guys while they appreciated that Sara was a beautiful woman, they didn't look at her that way.

Sara for her part had finally gotten into the groove of the song by the second verse and was moving much more confidently around the stage, not that she really needed to. The guys would have been happy to watch her stand there judging by the looks on their faces.

If Grissom had thought the first verse was hard to hear he was not at all prepared for the second verse.

"_I told you everything, Opened up and let you in, You made me feel alright, For once in my life"_

Grissom felt the wind sail out of his lungs.

"_Now all that's left of me, Is what I pretend to be, So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe, No, I can't sleep, I'm barely hangin' on"_

He had to sit down at that. Some many things were starting to make sense to him. Her behavior over the last few years. He had done this to her. He had been trying to protect them both and all he had done was tear her down.

Sara launched into the chorus again, still oblivious to the fact that her team was watching her.

"_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, Can't deny it, can't pretend, Just thought you were the one, Broken up, deep inside, But you won't get to see the tears I cry, Behind these hazel eyes"_

Of course if the rest of the song hadn't done it for him, the bridge told him how she really felt.

"_Swallow me then spit me out, For hating you, I blame myself, Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside, Anymore..."_

"Kinda make you feel like shit, doesn't it Gil?" Catherine whispered.

"Yea, I had no idea." Gil whispered in response.

"I know. And it's not for lack of her trying. That's what so sad about it."

"_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, Can't deny it, can't pretend, Just thought you were the one, Broken up, deep inside, But you won't get to see the tears I cry, Behind these hazel eyes." _

Grissom looked back at the stage as Sara went through the chorus one more time. He watched her. He really didn't know, or maybe he had and didn't want to acknowledge it.

"_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, Can't deny it, can't pretend, Just thought you were the one, Broken up, deep inside, But you won't get to see the tears I cry, Behind these hazel eyes." _

The song came to its climax with the last chorus before ending abruptly to resounding applause. Sara smiled at the applause and bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you!" She said to the crowd. "Another one?" She asked the crowd and was answered with a loud yell of "Yes!"

A moment later the keyboardist started playing and after a few bars, Sara began to sing, _"__how can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home" _

As she sang the chorus she made her over to Greg who was in effect singing a duet with her.

Greg: _(Wake me up)  
_Sara: _Wake me up inside_  
Greg: _(I can't wake up)  
_Sara: _Wake me up inside_  
Greg: _(Save me_)  
Sara: _call my name and save me from the dark  
_Greg: _(Wake me up)  
_Sara: _bid my blood to run_  
Greg: _(I can't wake up) _  
Sara: _before I come undone_  
Greg: (Save me)  
Sara: _save me from the nothing I've become_

They sang together like they had been doing this for years. Grissom was a little shocked to discover that Greg and Sara had chemistry, at least on stage. The lyrics in this song made him only continue to feel worse about how he treated Sara over the last few years. They used to have great chemistry. He always felt on fire around her. Now he didn't let himself feel anything, and yet Sara had not stopped feeling, to the point that she was drowning.

"_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me, breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life."_

Once again returning to Greg for the duet parts. Grissom watched as Greg and Sara performed their parts to the letter. Giving the impression to the audience that they were more than likely involved. Grissom felt the stirrings of jealousy and rage. Greg should definitely not be looking and leaning on Sara the way he was. Grissom was taken aback. He had no right to feel this way, yet there it was. He was jealous.

Greg: _(Wake me up)  
_Sara: _Wake me up inside_  
Greg: _(I can't wake up)  
_Sara: _Wake me up inside_  
Greg: _(Save me_)  
Sara: _call my name and save me from the dark  
_Greg: _(Wake me up)  
_Sara: _bid my blood to run_  
Greg: _(I can't wake up) _  
Sara: _before I come undone_  
Greg: (Save me)  
Sara: _save me from the nothing I've become_

Sara: _Bring me to life  
_Greg:_ (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
_Sara:_ Bring me to life_

Catherine was really enjoying the show, both on and off the stage. If this doesn't give him the kick in the ass that needs. Then nothing will. She thought to herself.

"_frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling, only you are the life among the dead"_

Greg_: all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
Sara_: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything_  
Greg: _without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more_  
Sara: _bring me to life_  
_  
_Greg: _(Wake me up)  
_Sara: _Wake me up inside_  
Greg: _(I can't wake up)  
_Sara: _Wake me up inside_  
Greg: _(Save me_)  
Sara: _call my name and save me from the dark  
_

Greg: _(Wake me up)  
_Sara: _bid my blood to run_  
Greg: _(I can't wake up)_  
Sara: _before I come undone_  
Greg : (Save me)  
Sara: _save me from the nothing I've become_

Sara: _Bring me to life  
_Greg:_ (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
_Sara:_ Bring me to life_

Again they ended the song with strong applause. Sara giggled and thanked the audience again, who were by now, shouting "One more! One More!"

"Ok." She responded. "How about something a little more upbeat and perhaps not so dark?"

The crowd cheered and whistled their approval.

Sara turned to Greg and decided to do the original song he had wanted to do and not the one she wanted. "Misery Business, Greg." He smiled in return and turned to his band.

"1, 2, 3 & 4" Greg counted as the band launched into one of their signature songs.

Sara's persona seemed to change right before them. She set the mic on the stand and began to really move to the music and then the real show began….

"_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth"_

Grissom's mouth could not have hung open any further. This was a side of Sara he had never seen and didn't even know existed, and the fact that her dress seemed to be getting shorter and shorter didn't help matter.

Sara by this time had spotted the gang in the back, which was why she changed the song. She was going to show Grissom what he gave up. She knew she could sing and entertain a crowd so that is what she did, flirted with some of the guys lining the front of the stage.

_I waited a long while, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

She grabbed the mic stand went into the chorus….

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good"_

"This one's for you, Gil. She knows we're here."

"What?"

"I recognize the look in her eye. She's putting this show on to show you what you didn't want."

"Who says I didn't want it?"

"You're kidding me right?" Catherine responded turning back to the stage. _One thing's for sure. If Sara does get tired of waiting for Gil, she's got a helluva a music career if she wants it._ Catherine thought.

"_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passed it up, now look this way!"_

"_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"_

"Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"

Grissom for his part was confused. What else is new? He thought. He was certain this song had nothing to do with him or their relationship such as it was. If she was trying to turn him on, she was succeeding. He felt on fire just like he used to…_Aww hell. What am I doing?_ He had to do something about this. Now. TONIGHT!! For the first time in 6 years he had a clue.

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would"_

_'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...'_

"Enough is enough" Grissom muttered downing the rest of his drink, and got up and headed toward the stage…

"Where is he going?" Nick asked.

"That, my dear Nicky, is our fearless leader getting his head out of the microscope." She replied.

"Really? Sweeett!"

"My sentiments exactly."

Grissom reached the stage just as she began the bridge. She saw him but didn't react.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving... _

Then before launching into the last chorus she turned, winked and started toward him to finish the song.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now..._

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

The song ended just as abruptly as the other two. The crowd exploded into more applause.

"Thank you! Thank you! Good night."

The stage lights went down and she turned to Greg. "I thought you said you didn't invite the gang."

"Well, in all honesty, Sara, I wanted them to the band and I knew if I told you then you wouldn't do it. Besides I think it had an unexpected result." He replied indicating an impatient Grissom standing off to the side of the stage.

"Guess, I better go talk to him, before he runs back into his cave."

"What makes you think he'll do that?"

"He always does."

"I don't think so this time. He's never looked at you like that. I've seen him look at you a lot of different ways, but not like you were the main course."

She giggled at his words. "Maybe. I'm gonna get. I'll see you at work."

"Later, Sara. Thanks again."

She turned and walked towards Grissom.

"Hey, Griss. How'd you like the show?"

"Right now, I'm not sure I could tell you want I really thought and it make any sense." He started looking around. "Come on. I need to talk to you. I mean really talk."

"Griss, I can't do this anymore. I have managed to get a life outside of work. This push me, pull me you play isn't going to happen anymore. I can't do it. I…"

"Am I too late?"

"If you're serious about me then no, but if you think for a minute that you are going to run away again and put me through hell, then yes you are."

"I can't promise that I won't hurt you again, but I can tell you that I finally got a clue. I'm done running. I shouldn't have broke things off with you in the first place. I'm sorry."

At his words she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. His arms went around her waist. After a few moments the sounds of applause broke through and they broke apart. They both blushed, and she tried to hide her face in his chest.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said pulling her offstage.

"The only place I want to go to is yours." She responded.

"I think that can be arranged." He said pulling her against them as they headed out the back door of the club and towards his car.

Ok there is the next installment. That took several days to write….phew….glad it's done!!

Hope you like it please R&R!!

Listening to the lyrics Grissom couldn't help but think of his relationship with Sara. They had had a relationship years ago in San Francisco and then he had run back to Vegas, yet he had been unable to totally break it off with her, to the point that he had asked her help him and then hired her to work for him, squashing any chance of a relationship between them.


	4. Along Comes a Woman

Along Comes a Woman

A/N: This is not betad yet. My beta is out of town for a bit. So when she gets back I will send this to her and then there will be a new version up. But I wanted to go ahead and post this since there were some who were waiting for me to update this story.

This idea has been rattling around in my brain for awhile but it took a bit for it to totally percolate to get it out onto the comp! So R&R and let me know what you think…

I'm still working on the next chapter of Savin' Grissom. I haven't forgotten about it, just trying to work out a few things in the next chapt.

I don't own anything and the song is borrowed without permission as is all the songs for this series…

* * *

The reception was in full swing and the after dinner toasts were just beginning. A man at the end of the table stood up raised his glass to the couple in whose honor they were toasting.

"Gil, Sara, I wish you the very best. After all the damn years and heartache it took to get here, there should be nothing but the best left." Jim paused in thought for a moment before continuing, "It occurs to me that no one here knows the story of how these two began, and to be honest I'm not sure I even know the WHOLE story but I can tell you about the first time I heard about this CSI from San Francisco, who was a FRIEND."

Everyone laughed even Gil and Sara, who being the private people they were had never shared the details of their first meeting.

"Let's see it was about ten years ago, now. I was still running the unit at that time. I had sent Gil to a convention at the Forensic Sciences Academy there in Frisco. He was in the middle of a case and tried to beg off going, but I made him go." Turning to look at Gil, "Bet you're glad I did, huh?"

"You have no idea." Gil agreed.

"So anyway he didn't want to go….

_Ten years ago…. _

"_Damnit, Jim. I'm in the middle of a case. I can't just go haring off to Frisco for a convention when I'm in the middle of a case."_

"_Oh, yes you can. The county has already paid for everything and you are expected to represent the LVPD Crime Lab there. We're number two because of you, and YOU were specifically invited. The sheriff will have my ass if you don't go. Catherine can handle your case. Your flight leaves in the morning. Go home get packed."_

_Grissom sighed and sank into the chair in front of Jim's desk. _

"_I can't get out of this can I?"_

"_Nope. Have a good time."_

"_Yea, whatever. I would rather be here working this case. I'll hand my notes and stuff over to Catherine. See you in a week."_

"_Gris, you need to take a break anyway. Who knows maybe you'll meet someone."_

_Grissom laughed a "yea right" on his way out the door._

Present Time

"Little did I know how prophetic that statement was? He did meet someone, but I'll be damned if he was going to fess up to it. There were clues though. His initial speaking engagement was supposed to be a week, but then he extended it to the second week of the convention. Then he miraculously gets invited to do a series of talks at Frisco State and then ends up helping the SFPD for a few weeks on several cases with links to cases here in Vegas. All in all our illustrious Bugman ended up being in Frisco for over two months."

Everyone was intently listening to Jim's story. They didn't notice Sara lean over to Gil "I didn't know that you were supposed to go home after a week?"

"Well, I wanted to get to know you better, and they had offered to extend my engagement there. Jim was always trying to get me to take vacation, so I took him up on it." He said smiling at her as they both turned back to Jim, who was continuing with his story.

"By the time Gris came home, I was fit to be tied, first he didn't want to go, and then I couldn't get him to come back. I knew there had to be a woman involved but he was tight lipped. It wasn't till I walked in on him on the phone one day that I _KNEW_ there was a woman involved. Of course he got off the phone real quick and avoided all questions pertaining to his time in Frisco. So anyway things continued along that route for about a year, except that Gil here started taking weekends and he was actually gone. Nobody knew where he was and he didn't tell anyone. If it was possible he was even more tightly lipped about his whereabouts than usual."

"Jim, did you actually expect me to tell you I was going Frisco to see someone, or that she came here a few times?"

"She did?" Greg interrupted, "You mean I could have known the beauty that is Sara a lot sooner? No fair!"

"Greg, I love you but you never stood a chance." Sara responded with a smile.

"Excuse me, who's telling the story here?" Jim interrupted.

"Sorry, go right ahead, Jim." Sara returned.

"Thank you, now where was I? Oh yes, as we just learned apparently Sara had been here a few times not that any of us knew it. Of course we all met her eventually, and while it wasn't the best circumstances I know everyone of us is grateful she came here. And let me tell you folks the first time I saw her, I knew she was the reason Gil had been flying to Frisco. She had the entire male population of the lab in love with her within a week of Gil's convincing her to take a position here. Even the married one's had a soft spot for her, not that any of them would admit it. Looking back there was a difference in Gil, when he came back from Frisco the first time. He seemed more alive and less ready to sacrifice all for the job. And we have Sara to thank for that. It's been a long and painful road for them, but they deserve only the best. There is a difference between living and existing and sorry to say until Sara came along Gil, you just existed. Sara, thank you for making a human being out our Bugman here. I love you both." Jim finished taking his seat.

"Ok, my turn!" Greg said jumping up. "Jim was not kidding about Sara's effect on the men in the lab, me included. I made such a fool of myself trying to get her attention. It took me a long time to realize her feelings were tied up somewhere else, but hey first love is always the hardest to get over, and now let me tell you the first time I saw her."

"Greggo, if this is going to be like your retelling of interrogating those bridesmaids, you can stop now." Grissom put in, remembering what Sara had told him about that.

"It's not. There I was in the DNA lab. We were all in the middle of the Gribbs' investigation and I knew that Grissom had called someone in, but not who as I had not been privy to that information. So anyway there I was working in the lab when this tall brunette, legs a mile long, and eyes you could drown in walked in and asked if I knew where she could find Dr. Grissom. I told her no one calls him Dr. and you know what she said." At everyone's negative response.

"She said 'Well I do and he likes it' with this really provocative look on her face." Greg informed them.

"You did not?" Gris turned to his new wife shock all over his face.

"Of course I did. You should have seen Greg; he was sizing me up like his next steak dinner. As cute as you were, Greg, you were just a kid to me and I was already taken."

"I can't believe you said that. No, wait I can. Go on, Greg." Grissom said shaking his head with laughter.

"So anyway after she informed me that Grissom liked her to call him Dr. Grissom, I had all sorts of images running through my head. Not wanting to think anything like that was going on, I figured she was messing with me and tossed her comment out the window and proceeded to flirt with her for the next five years till it finally sunk through my think skull that Sara was never going to go out with me, that and I met my lovely wife, Anna, here who has been most understanding about my past obsession with Sara."

Anna gave her best long suffering look before speaking, "You're just lucky that Sara and I like each other, otherwise you might really have problems." She finished giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone laughed again.

Greg took it in stride and waited for the laughter to die down before he continued, "I am a very lucky man both to have such a wonderfully beautiful wife, but such a wonderfully beautiful friend as well. Grissom, you are one lucky s.o.b. The best to both of you." Greg finished raising his glass to his friends.

"Ok," Catherine stated standing up, "My turn. First off any man is lucky to have any woman that will have him and Gris is doubly blessed to have gotten a second chance. The crap he put Sara through before coming to his senses would have been enough to run most women off. He's just damn lucky that Sara is as stubborn as she is and knows what she wants and apparently she wants Gil, so I second that he's just a lucky s.o.b." A round of laughs and applause interrupted her speech.

After a few moments she continued, "Now, the first time I heard anything about Sara was when Gil told us he was bringing in someone to handle an investigation. Someone named Sara Sidle. To which I said 'Who the hell is Sara Sidle?'. I was none too happy about it either. I was prepared to hate her the moment I set her eyes on her. Of course it didn't help when Gil replied to my statement that she was a friend and someone he trusted. That was definitely the wrong thing to say to me at that time. Needless to say I was pleasantly surprised when I met Sara. First off she wasn't about to take anything I dished out, so I had to respect that. Then come to find out that she was a top notch CSI, very intelligent and not impressed with herself. She also had no clue about her effect on the male population at the lab, add to that the fact that she was just as socially inept as Gil and it was a foregone conclusion that I would like her. Sure we had our problems, being the only two women on Graveyard it was bound to happen. Both of us being strong willed, intelligent and not afraid to voice our opinions, but she has my utmost respect. Besides anyone who is willing to put up with the bugs and everything else that he has in his house has absolutely got my respect and undying sympathy." The crowd again roared with laughter.

"But seriously, I know we're ragging on Gil here a bit, but he really is a great guy. He has seen me at my worst and called me on them. He's been a great friend all these years, and I don't know two people who deserve to be happy more than the two of you. Lindsey and I wish you all the best." Catherine concluded with her own raising of her glass to her friends, and took her seat.

After a moment Nick stood up, "I guess I should join in here and tell my story. Now while it's mostly true about Sara's effect on the men in the lab, there were a couple of us who were not smitten with her and at least one of us tried real hard to put on that he wasn't totally besotted with her, however he failed miserably. To me Sara was always like my younger sister, a totally _HOT _younger sister, but sister nonetheless. So I never considered dating her. So being the good older brother I always tried to intimidate the guys who were constantly hitting on her, but what the hell was I supposed to do when our _BOSS_ was the one flirting with her?" Nick paused for a moment before continuing.

"She waited for years for Gris to get his head out of his ass and being the good brother I just told her to be patient that he would come around. Gris thanks for not making me a liar. The best to both of you." Nick toasted the couple and took his seat.

"Come on, Warrick, what have you got to say?" Grissom said turning to Warrick.

Warrick stood glass in hand, and looked at his friends sitting before him.

"I do have a few things to say, but first let me say that there are not two people in the world that I respect more or that I have felt more privileged to work beside that Gris and Sara. Sara and I didn't get off to a good start. It took us a while to learn to work together. On more than one occasion one or the both of us was in Gris' office complaining about the other. I think that was why he paired us so often. He made us work together so we'd get over our problems with each other, which I am glad to say we did. Like Nick, I was never smitten with Sara. I didn't even like her to begin with but she grows on you. After awhile I took on the role of brother to her too. Between Nick and I we did our best to curb Greg's enthusiasm when it came to Sara. We knew Greg's constant adoration of Sara got on Gris' nerves and an irritable Grissom was NOT a good thing. Greg, thank you for moving to the field, because then you got all the decomps when you pissed Gris off instead of one of us." Greg stood and took a bow, as everyone laughed and clapped.

Warrick laughed with them, as Greg sat back down he continued. "As Brass said Sara made Gris human. I remember when he came back the first time from Frisco. There was definitely something different about him. It wasn't until Sara arrived and we'd been working together for a few years that I put two and two together. Watching these two dance around each other for years was exhausting. Why do you think all of us on graveyard stayed so thin? We had to stay on our toes with these two." Pausing to raise his glass to the couple, "The best to both of you. You deserve it."

Another round of applause broke out. Warrick stood waiting for the applause to stop. When it did, "Now I'm sure most of you are wondering what the point of all of these stories were? Well as we were getting ready for this wedding we go to talking about how many things changed for the better when Sara came along. The thing or rather I should say the person that changed the most was Grissom. It took a long time but she has changed him for the better, so keeping that in mind we came up with a song for the two of them. Nobody has to dance to it unless they want to but we talked Doc Robbins and his band into performing the song for us tonight. So Gris and Sara this is for you."

The lights dimmed, except for the ones pointing to the small stage where the band had been set up.

Doc took the mic and with a brief congratulatory speech they began the chosen song. As the first few strings of the song were played everyone laughed, applauded and many got up to dance to the oldie but goodie.

As Doc began the words to the song, Gil led his new wife to the dance floor.

_There is a time when a man needs somebody to talk to  
Someone to talk to, somebody who'll always be there_

_All alone, nothing seemed to matter  
So alone, doesn't get much better  
_

_Cant explain something that you're feeling  
For the very first time_

_There was a time when you needed someone to hold onto  
Someone to hold you, somebody who's always sincere_

_All alone, suddenly you see her  
So alone, you know you're gonna need her  
Can't explain, something that you're feeling  
For the very first time_

_Chorus:  
Then along comes a woman  
There's a change in the way that you're feeling tonight  
Then along comes a woman  
And you know that it's right_

_There was a time when you needed someone to count on  
You needed someone to count on, somebody to care_

_Now she's here, nothing seems to matter  
She's so near, everything is better  
Can't explain, something that you're feeling  
For the very first time_

As the song came to an end, the couples on the floor stopped to applaud. The band struck up another song and the dancing continued.

"You know they're right." Gil whispered in Sara's ear.

"About what?"

"That song was perfect. I just existed till you came along." He replied kissing as they danced their first few dances as husband and wife.

* * *

Please R&R!! Thanks!


End file.
